Abdul
Abdul is the owner of a soup stand in New York City located near McKnight Shoes. It is unknown which of the two businesses opened first. He is known for his high-quality soups of which his is the most popular and eccentric treatment of customers. He is known to be on friendly terms with Gary McKnight as the two often inform each other of possible troublesome customers. History Not much is known of his background or the history of his business other then that he is an immigrant from and married to a woman who presumably serves as the cashier at the restaurant. Following the September 11th Attacks on New York, he was the victim of numerous incidents of racial bias that nearly forced him to shut the business until the troublemakers were ran out of the neighborhood by McKnight who had lost his firefighter son in the attacks and then-future Remnant General Joseph Rodgers who worked independently of each other to stop the incidents and rebuild Abdul's business. Abdul in turn considered both Gary and Joe to be among his few friends. In 2017, Gary's grandson Landon McKnight sent Josh Myers to get him some mulligatawny as well as warning Josh not to imitate in or bang on Abdul's counter. In 2018, he is briefly mentioned by Landon who recommends the mulligatawny and explains the ordering process as well as what not to do in line to Ezra Bridger. In 2019, Abdul attended the funeral service for Joe and later shared the mulligatawny recipe with Joe's son Noah Rodgers who later shared his own version of the soup with Michael Myers and Tevin Felth among others while denying Josh a serving and ejecting him from the Myers' kitchen for making inappropriate remarks. Noah later visits Abdul while he is tending to customers including Jacen Syndulla to give Abdul a Thermos containing what was left of Noah's soup. While Noah was there, Abdul was confronted by a customer who didn't receive bread with his order and was quoted a price of $2 for bread. When the customer protested, Noah smilingly asked the customer if he wanted bread and then raised the price to $5 catching the customer's ire in the form of a second protest followed by Abdul ordering the customer's soup be withdrawn and the customer's money refunded. Possible Future A vision of a possible future from Kanan Jarrus shared by Jacen Syndulla showed that Noah and his sister Tori would inherit the business from Abdul and his wife. Noah's operation of the business would be a bit lax as he allowed Josh to do things that would earn anyone else an instant refusal of service, but added that Josh (who had either inherited or bought McKnight Shoes) was family. Behind the Scenes *Abdul and his business are based upon real-life New York City business owner Ali "Al" Yeganeh and Yeganeh's . Abdul's stand as operated by the Rodgers Siblings is based on Yeganeh's franchising of the business in the late 2000s. Yeganeh also marketed his soups in grocery stores which is noted by Noah making one of Abdul's recipes in the Myers kitchen. *Abdul is played by actor who also played another fictional likeness of Yeganeh on . Category:Humans Category:New York City